1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual band receiver, and more particularly, to a dual band receiver that can receive an L1 band frequency signal in a GPS and an L5 band frequency signal in a Galileo system at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
A global positioning system (hereinafter, referred to as a “GPS”) has been developed by the United States Department of Defense to read a position. The GPS receives signals from a plurality of satellites and accurately reads the position on the earth. The GPS may include a satellite unit, a user unit, and a control unit. The satellite includes a plurality of satellites. The user unit receives messages from the satellites, calculates a current position, and uses data appropriate for the purpose. The control unit analyzes the signals from the satellites and controls the position of each of the satellites.
The current GPS uses frequency signals in the L1 band (1575.42 MHz) and the L2 band (1227.6 MHz).
A different system that reads a position on the earth may include a Galileo system used in Europe. The Galileo system uses a frequency signal in the L5 band (1176.45 MHz).
It is known that the Galileo system has smaller errors than the GPS.
At the moment, the GPS and Galileo system are being used in different regions. However, since the two systems may be used in the same region in the future, studies on theses systems have been conducted.